Reunited: The Black Cards Return!
by Shirono
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura visit Tomoyo and Eriol.Strange things begin to happen in their home. Part 3:Now its up to Eriol to stop Sonomi and save Tomoyo from her own cards!Severe TXE!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Document

Reunited! The Black cards return!!!  
By Shirono Mitsukai   
part 1

*Previous Teaser*

Tomoyo was gone. Poor Sonomi. She was busy as always, but her little girl was never there to cheer her up. She went into Tomoyo's room and sat on her bed. She looked around. She sifted through the things she left on her desk. Under a pile of papers was a strange book...  
Sonomi picked it up. "The Black?"  
It was strange. She unhooked the latch at the side of the book......

Part #1-RELEASE!!!

It had been a whole year since Sakura had last heard from the Black cards. Tomoyo, the owner and heiress, had locked them away in the Black book, then left for England. She thought she woud never hear from them again...

Ding-dong.  
Ding-dong.  
Sakura rolled over in bed. Who the hell was at her door at 8:00 on a Tuesday?? She got up and shook her head, smoothed out her hair, and sleepily crept downstairs.  
DIng-DONg!

"Im COMING, Jeeeeesus...."

Things were much easier for her now. Even though Tomoyo and Touya was away, they kept in contact by letter, Father didn't work so late anymore, and her nightly phonecalls with Syaoran lasted hours...

She opened the door.  
"HOOOOOOOEEEEE!?!?!!?"  
"Konnichi -wa sleepyhead!"

"Syaoran-kun!!!"

They embraced. And kissed. And...kissed... and, well, lets fast foreward...

After the aforementioned marathon of 2-years-of-make-up-kissing, Syaoran identified the cause of his appearance in Japan.

"Ne, my family kicked me out."  
"N...nani?"  
"No, not like that. They wanted me to...get out. My sisters listened to my phone calls with you every night, and felt bad that I was so far away from you. When I began to mope, my whole famliy pitched in-"  
He held up two tickets.  
She took them from him.  
"Plane tickets?"  
"To England! I came to pick you up!"

She jumped up and hug/tackled him with glee.

"We can see Tomoyo-chan, and Eriol-kun, and, and...BIG BEN!"  
Syaoran beamed. He felt like a good boyfriend. He loved to see Sakura so happy.  
They went to sit on the couch.  
"When do we leave?" She asked.  
"Tomarrow..." he said nervously, hoping to God that she didn't have some unavoidable plans...  
"Sugoi! I'll ask papa when he comes home!"  
"Oh, and Sakura?"  
"Hai?"  
"Can...I crash here for the night?"  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Hai, Syaoran, but you will have to sleep on the couch. Father musn't have suspicions."  
"Understood.  
But...he isn't here right now...." he added with a mischievious glint in his eye.  
And with that, Sakura squealed and was chased by Syaoran up to her bedroom. This where certain things commenced, those of which I will not mention or I wont get away with this fic being PG anymore...

Sakura stood in front of the plane.  
"Hoooooooooooeeeeee...."  
"Sakura, are you going to faint?"  
"Maybe."  
"Then lets get you on this thing or I will have to carry you."  
"Can you carry me anyway?"  
Syaoran sighed. "Its. Just. A. Plane."  
Sakura shook her head nervously.  
"What if it crashes?"  
"Sakura, get on before on knock you out and drag you on."  
Sakura moped in his general direction. "Compassionate, are we?"  
But instead of protesting farther, she got on. This was Syaoran, and she trusted him. She hadn't been on a plane in 7 years.  
When on the plane (and much to Syaoran's dismay) Sakura rambled like she was drunk, trying to forget how scared she was.  
"Do you think Tomoyo has changed at all? Does Eriol still look the same? I wonder if he is growing his hair out like Tomoyo wanted him to I'm sure that would look super cute maybe Tomoyo makes outfits for him now Do you think she cut her hair now hat she doen't live with her mom I wonder how her mom is doing without...."  
"Sakura!" Syaoran growled.  
"What?"  
"They've ONLY been gone a YEAR."  
"H...hai....you're right. Gomen."

"Sakura?"  
"Sakura."  
"SAKURA!"  
She jumped.  
"N..nani!?"  
"We are here. Wake up."  
"I'm quite awake, Syaoran, thanks to you.

Ding-dong.  
The doorbell echoed through Eriol's grand home.  
"Hoe...its big, ne?"  
"H...hai."

Buzzzzzzzzzzzz.....  
"Aa! Watch out Sakura, its a wasp!"  
Ding-dong.  
Saura looked around.  
"Syaoran, look, theres two more over there!"  
"What?"

DIng-dong ding-dong ding-dong!  
"Theres a bunch more, over there! "  
Syaoran turned frantically. there were tens of them now.  
"Where are they..."

"Eriol-kun! Come open the door!!" Sakura yelled.  
"SAKURA! Look out!"  
Around the corner came a mass of howling wasps. Like a wave, a parade..

a plague.

BANG BANG DINGDONG DINGDONG!  
"LET US IIII-"  
The door opened, and Syaoran and Sakura happened to be leaning on it in such a way that they both fell-  
right on top of the unsuspecting and irritated Naruku.  
"Hey!"  
"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Sakura and Syaoran both yelled in unison, closing the door frantically.  
Eriol stepped into the front entranceway.  
"Whats the problem?"  
"Theres a mass of waps outside!" Syaoran wailed.  
"Wait!" cried Sakura. "I know what to do!"  
She summoned her wand.

She flung open the door and yelled,  
"WIndy!!!"  
The card emerged and blew the wasps far into the sky.  
It returned to her.

Sakura sighed.  
"What was that all about?"  
Syaoran looked thoughtful. "It felt like they were summoned by magic..."

There was a creak. Everyone turned to look at the grand staircase, where a pale Tomoyo was inching her way down, trying (in vain) to look as capable as possible.  
"Tomoyo," Eriol said sternly, " you were to stay in bed. What if you passed out again?"  
Tomoyo smiled. "Gomen, Eriol. I will be alright."  
She slowly walked over to Sakura, who smiled. "Tomoyo-chan! I missed you so much!"  
Tomoyo hugged her back lightly, but warmly.  
She then turned to Syaoran, who looked at her kindly. They hugged, but suddenly Syaoran grabbed her wrists and looked at her face.  
"Tomoyo-chan, you have a fever."  
Tomoyo sighed. "Yes, I'm not feeling very well. Excuse me."  
And with that Tomoyo slowly made her way back to the staircase.  
Eriol sighed and went over to her, picked her up, and carried her to her room.

Naruku motioned tword the kitchen. "Eriol-sama has prepared tea."  
She led them with a frown of discontent on her face.  
They sat down at the table, and Naruku mumbled something to herself.  
"N...Naruku-san?" Sakura asked, "What is the matter?"  
She looked at Sakura, noticed the sincerety in her eyes, and smiled...a little.  
"Aa, Sakura-san, I'm sorry. Tomoyo-sama has become very sick lately, and Eriol-sama has been worried and tired, and I wish she would get better. I miss the happy Eriol-sama."  
"I'm sorry." said Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan, do you have the sugar?" asked Syaoran.  
"No. Didn't you?"  
He shook his head.  
"Suppi-chan?" Naruku called, "Can you get some sugar from the cupboard?"  
There was a grunt of a reply.  
Then silence.  
Then...  
"Ne. Naruku-san?"  
"What?"  
"There is nothing in the cupboard."  
"WHAT?"

Sakura, Syaoran and Naruku all went over to see. Sure enough, everything in the cupboard was missing. It was empty.  
"Suppi-chan! What is this?" Naruku howled."All out cupboards are missing things now? What going on?"  
Sakura felt a surge of energy.  
"NE! Naruku-san! This cupboard was touched by magic! I can feel it!"  
Syaoran touched the shelves. "I think you are right."

"Everything has become lost..." said Sakura.

Eriol came downstairs. They were creaking more than usual.   
CRASH!  
"Aii!" Eriol howled.

Everyone came running to the stairs. They had broken near the bottom, and Eriol was sitting on top of a wooden heap.  
"This staircase was perfectly strong yesterday..." he said.

Sakura wailed. "I can feel it! This house is full of misplaced magic! ALL at once. Lost, and broken, and plagued! "  
"Sakura! Aren't those the names of..."

"The Black cards." Tomoyo was standing , limply at the top of the stairs. "The Black Cards are free, running free in this house."

Sakura used the fly card to get Tomoyo down.

"Why is this?" Eriol asked. "And why here?"

"Someone has let them free. And I am their mistress. They are my responsibility. They have followed me here."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, "If they are your cards, then you must take care of them." She handed Tomoyo the wand, smiling."You've shown me you can use it! And we will all help you."

Eriol put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.  
"First, we will have to get you feeling better."  
Tomoyo nodded.

"Get lots of rest tonight, " said Syaoran, "I will make you some Chinese cold medicine."

Get ready Cardcaptor Tomoyo. It's time to be reunited with your fate!

To be continued.....

Kero notes:

Kero: How come I am not in your fanfiction?  
Shirono: ....  
Kero: Are you STILL mad about the candies?  
Shirono: Maybe.  
Kero: Am I going to make an appearance in this?  
Shirono: Maybe.  
Kero: .....  
Shirono: Oo....Tomoyo needs a cardcaptoring outfit....  
  



	2. Cardmistress Sonomi

reunited 2

Reunited part 2  
By SHirono Mitsukai

Warning: this will get...kinda sad.

"Kuso!"   
Syaoran was having a hard time making breakfast, seeing as how nearly everything in the kitchen was missing.  
"I give up, guys. Lets go to Mc Donalds."  
Sakura rolled over. "ung....do I have to get u-"  
Plop! She fell on the floor.  
"Whuh??"  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran laughed.  
"Remember, Sakura-chan? You were asleep on the couch." Tomoyo chimed.  
"Oh yeah..."  
Tomoyo and Eriol were cuddled close on a pile of blankets on the floor. He was trying to feed her some tea with Syaorans Chinese medicine in it. She was reluctant to comply after the first spoonful.  
"Hey, I never said it tasted good." Syaoran added. Then he sat on Sakura.  
"Ung....."  
"Get up already...."

About an hour after taking the medicine (after Eriol threatened to inject it into her bloodstream), Tomoyo was acting much like her old chipper self. They were ready to teach Tomoyo the ways of cardcaptoring.

Sakura was rummaging through her bags. "Ne! I -have-to....."   
"Come OOON, Sakura!" Syaoran whined.  
"AH hA!" she cried. She grabbed a dress from her bag and brought it to Tomoyo.  
"What is this?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Its the last dress you made for me. When you went away. I didn't wear it ,cause I was sad. It seems to be the perfect cardcaptoring outfit for you!"  
Tomoyo smiled. They weren't as different as you are led to believe.

"What must you teach me?" Tomoyo asked. "I've watched yo so many times, I know what to do."  
"Do you?" asked Sakura.  
"Yes, I think I do."  
"Then do it." Sakura challenged.  
Tomoyo looked vacant for a moment.   
"Alright....fine, but-"  
before she could finish she felt something. Was haveing the wand in her possesion doing something to her? She could feel all the black energy. She looked at the teacup on the coffee table.  
"The teacup, Sakura..."  
She walked over to it...she reached down to touch it, and-  
SMASH!  
The teacup broke at her touch, her hand was cut...it started to bleed.   
"Tomoyo!" Eriol cried. He took her hand and examined it. Tomoyo winced.  
"Owww...."  
"Are you okay?"Sakura asked.  
Tomoyo began to cry.  
"Sakura, I cannot do this! I'm....I'm a fragile girl, not an active one like you. I never get hurt, I've never broken a bone, and I dont want to do all the things you do! I want to watch you do them!"  
"Tomoyo-chan...I'm sorry..."  
"SAKURA!"  
Tomoyo jumped and tackled Sakura to the side, right before the tea cabinet (albeit empty) fell on top of her.  
Tomoyo lay on the floor, refusing to get up.   
"I don't want to do this, "she huffed, out of breath, "I can't take it..."  
"I think the broken card is working over time...."said Eriol.  
"Maybe we should get out of here," suggested Syaoran.

It was now late afternoon. They all went into Eriol's garden....  
"Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, sitting on a bench," Why are your roses all sickly looking?"  
"Are they?" he asked, looking for himself.  
"What do you know..." he added, puzzled.  
"And your daffodils!" added Naruku, who had just decided to join them.  
"Naruku?" said Syaoran.  
"What is it?" she coughed.  
"You don't look well..."  
"Really? I was fine before I *cough* came out here...." Naruku swayed.  
Eriol ran over and caught her as she fainted, but her turned again when he heard Tomoyo coughing.  
"Tomoyo, you too?"  
But he couldn't see her.  
"Sakura, where is-"  
Sakura was passed out on the bench.  
"Syaoran! the girls are-"  
But Syaoran was also unconsious....laying next to her.  
"Eriol-kun...." he stood up uopn hearing the faint whisper.  
"Where are you, Tomoyo!?"  
"Eri-"  
He ran across the garden, then turned around.

And he saw her.

Tomoyo, in her arms.

"Sonomi Daidouji!!!"

Sonomi was stroking her sick daughters head. She had black wings, and a long black dress. She turned to Eriol.  
"Why did you choose to take her from me? You left me so lonely!"  
'No!' Eriol thought, 'the lonely card!'

"Now I will make you pay for taking her away from me!"  
She pulled out a black wand and pointed it at Eriol.   
"Plague! Attack the boy with a swarm of Locusts!"

"Sonomi!" he cried. But it was no use. They were already after him.  
"Suppi!!!!" he called. His guardian beast emerged from the house, in full form, and picked up Eriol, soaring high into the sky, trying to outrun them. It was successful for the meantime.  
ROOOAR!  
"What was that?" said Eriol.  
Suddenly, they saw.   
Keroberos came flying in front of them!  
He had a black tag on his ear insted of a silver one!  
"Kero! Stop her!"

But this too, was no use! Kero Blew a fountain of fire at him! Suppi roared, tilted backward...and

Eriol fell off....through the mass of bugs ...and...tword...  
the ground.

To be continued.....

Kero notes:  
Black cards you have met today:  
Plague, Lost, Broken, Illness, Wings, Possess and...Lonly.

Kero: KERO HAS BECOME EVIL!!!  
Shirono: Yes, he has.  
Kero, well I suppose it could have been worse.  
Shirono: Ring!  
Kero: *sweatdrop*You're big on Onomatopoea , aren't you?  
Shirono: BANG!  
Kero: *sighs* Are you ging to kill Eriol?  
Shirono: Im not telling..its a cliffhanger.  
Kero: Ung.... 


	3. The Eriol cards

reunited3

reunited part 3

By Shirono

*Author note: Please excuse my many typos*  
Severe TXE ahead.

Part #3: RELEASE!

Eriol was hurdling tword the groud, fast. He didn't want to scream, but couldn't help it.   
It was what he screamed that was surprising.  
"TOMOYOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

And right before he hit the ground, she answered.

"Wing." Tomoyo whispered, touching her mother's wand. She coughed again. WIth every summoning, she became weaker.  
The black wings dissapeared from Sonomi's back, and appeared on Eriol, who stopped in mid-air, and floated to the ground. When safely landed, they returned right back to Sonomi.  
But just as he landed, so did Suppi. In a heap at his feet.  
"Supppiiii!!!" he cried. He looked up, and saw Keroberos circling.  
Sonomi growled and snatched the wand from her weak daughters reach.   
"Stop, momma..." she said.  
"No." she said." I will take care of his so that I won't be lonely again. I wont let him take you away again.  
Kero! Attack him!"

Eriol was scared out of his wits now. And without Syaoran watching, he freely expressed his fear.  
"AHHHHHH! Tomoyo, don't let her! Its the lonely card! She is under its spell!"  
Eriol jumped over his rosebed, onto the bench, and up to his balcony. He was directly across from the garden wall where Sonomi was clutching her daughter.  
"I know, Eriol. I'm sorry....." her head rolled to one side.  
"Tomoyo! Please hold on! I'll save you soon!" he called.  
"Sonomi! Please realize that these are black cards! They need a source of power! That source is-!"  
Kero tackled him off the wall, roaring.  
"Kero....why?" he asked, looking into Kero's deep amber eyes.  
He merely huffed, and swatted at Eriol's head.  
"Ung! Tomoyo...hold on..."He pushed kero off of himself and ran.  
He didn't know where to.

Sonomi looked at him.  
"You can't run away this time! I will avenge my lonliness!" She raised her wand and cried.  
"No!" Eriol alled back. He tripped on a vine in the garden, toppling over.  
"You have nothing to avenge! Don't you want your daughter to be happy!?"  
"Silence!" She waved her wand at him. "Broken!"  
Eriol heard his leg snap. He merely winced. He couldn't give up now.  
"Every time you use those cards...Tomoyo gets weaker!!"  
Sonomi dropped her wand.  
"Thats not true!"  
Eriol stood on his good leg.  
"It is! You are killing the daughter you strive to have only to yourself!  
Don't you want her to be happy?"  
Sonomi put Tomoyo down. She held the cards in front of her and stared at them.  
"You gave me the promise....you promised happiness! Vengeance! My daughter! Have you lied!?"  
She began to cry and dropped the cards.  
They floated in miscellaneous directions, but one floated down to Eriol. It was the Posess.  
He pulled a lantern down from the garden wall, opened it, and set the card aflame.  
Kero roared, and shook his head.  
"Eriol!" he growled. "Whats happened to Sakura?"  
Eriol wasn't listening. "Sonomi! Save your daughter! Dont pay attention to the cards!"  
He tried to limp over to her. Then he shook his head. "Kero, help me!"  
Keroberos flew over to him and Eriol got on his back. They flew up to Sonomi, who was still sobbing.  
"If I don't eliminate you, Ill be alone!" SHe stood up, as if ready to attack again with new gusto.  
"Kero, burn eveything! Quickly!"  
Kero breathed fire out onto the garden.   
The "Wings" were caught.  
Sonomi's wings dissapeared.  
The "Lost" Caught on fire.  
All the cupboards filled back up with the missing items.  
The "Broken" caught.  
Eriol's leg felt better. The cabinets and stairways in Eriol's Home became new again.  
The "Plague" burned.  
The "Lonely" was caught.  
Sonomi looked up, scared.  
The "Illness", finally caught on fire.  
All the Flowers became healthy again. The fire fizzled out. Sakura, Syaoran, Suppi, Naruku, all awakened and looked about, confused.

But Tomoyo was still weak.

Eriol rushed to her side and held her.  
"Tomoyo! Why are you still ill!?"  
Tomoyo coughed.  
"One more..."  
he turned , suddenly.  
Sonomi was sitting on the wall staring at a card.  
Eriol grabbed the card from her.  
"The...promise?"  
Sonomi began to cry again.  
"It told me! It promised that I'd have my daughter back! That I would be happy! That....that I wouldn't be lonely!"  
Eriol held up the card to Kero, who breathed on it, and it burned.

Sonomi screamed. Her clothes became her normal buisness wear, her features faded to thier natural light complexion, and the BLACK book fell to the ground, shattering.  
She stood there, on the wall, with Sakura, Syaoran, Naruku, Kero, Suppi, and Eriol and Tomoyo staring at her.  
She ran her hand through her hair.  
"Well, this doesn't happen everyday..." she commented coolly.

Eriol hugged Tomoyo, who hugged him back strongly.

Everything was in order now, right?

No more surprises, right?

Riiight. Maybe in a fanfic by someone else.

Sakura stood up and looked at the broken pile that was the Black book.  
"Eriol, something is here..."  
Everyone crowded around as Sakura pushed aside the ashes and debris.  
there was a card.  
Eriol picked it up.  
"The....Love.....?"  
Tomoyo smiled and him and took his hands.  
"See, its the rival of the black cards. It was missing when the Black Cards existed. Now, through YOUR love, it was born! Your love resuced me from my own magic."  
Eriol flipped it over.  
It read "Eriol".

And the first, the ONLY , Eriol card was born. One was all that was needed.

The End.  



End file.
